This invention relates to a novel catalyst composition and to its preparation and use. More particularly, it relates to a composition comprising a rigidly interconnected pack of irregularly shaped particles comprising a refractory oxide component and a hydrogenating component.
In the catalyzed processing of high-molecular-weight hydrocarbons, for example, the removal of metal contaminants from heavy hydrocarbon feedstocks, a number of costly inconveniences are experienced, including (1) a reaction diffusion limitation and (2) an undesirably low catalyst utilization factor. The diffusion limitation is a consequence of high-molecular-weight species normally present in the feedstock and of an optimum micropore size range required for the working pores of the catalyst. The catalyst utilization effect is a consequence, in the main, of a combination of metal and coke deposition in the working pores aggravated by diffusion limitations, for example, the blanking off of unused or incompletely used catalyst pore volume by metal and coke deposits under conventional hydrocarbon demetalization conditions. There is a need for a catalyst suitable for use in high-molecular-weight hydrocarbon treating, for example, demetalation, exhibiting reduced diffusion limitation effects (improved effectivities) and an improved overall utilization.